The Pain Of Love
by TrampledRose
Summary: Erica got booted out of the cool kids and Benny comforts her... alone. What will happen? Read to find out!


_**Okay, this popped in my head... Sorry it's so stupid. A friend requested a crossover between MBAV and Adventure Time. If you know them, read it! I will send you a link if you ask for it. I do not own MBAV, blah blah blah... READ ON!**_

_It Still Hurts_

~Erica's P.O.V.~

School was out, and I was ready to get home. Down the hall, I see Britt, Nila, Angel, and Marcus, my somewhat friends. Marcus was going on about something, and the girls were laughing.

"I know, right? She thinks just because she hung out with Jesse-" Britt started, but Angel cut her off.

"And then got rejected, by Jesse," She giggled.

"Yea, and because she got rid of her glasses, wears her hair down, stuff like that." Nila said.

"Well, she's still believing that she's cool!" Britt finished. The others laughed. I walked over shyly.

"Hey, guys. What're you talking about?" Though I already knew, I wanted to see how open they were about it.

"Umm, you, really." Nila said.

"Yea," Angel continued. "Talking about booting you out of the cool kids." My stomach dropped.

"What?" I whispered.

"You were cool when you hung out with Jesse," Marcus started softly.

"Ew, don't be nice to that nerd, Marc," Britt snapped.

"Look, if I'm not cool, then you guys aren't either!" I said. But why? Everyone knows they're the coolest people in school! Angel, Nila, and Britt laughed.

"Go back to your nerd friends." Nila said, pointing over her shoulder.

My eyes watering a little, I went with my head hanging. I could hear them laughing at me. I darted off down the hallway, my hands covering me face. I bumped into someone and we fell, my hands by their shoulders.

"Sor-" Then I saw it was Benny Weir: not the person I needed to see. I jumped up and started walking again, wiping tears away.

"Erica, wait!" He called after me. I walked a little faster, but soon, his hand found mine.

"Why are you crying?" I yanked my hand away.

"Go away." I snapped. I hate when people see me like this, but mostly him. I finally started hanging out with him a little, and were best friends. More then me and Sarah. But now, I don't ever want to see him again. He ruined my rep, like I knew he would.

"...No. Not until you tell me why you're crying." I rolled my eyes and looked around, he did too. He grabbed my hand again, and pulled me into a classroom, no one in it.

"Benny, wha-"

"Tell me why you're crying." He said, cutting me off. I let the tears fall faster and told him what happened. After that, I was standing there, trembling. He took a step forward and wrapped his arms loosely around my waist, hugging me. He knew how much I needed to be cool. I broke down and cried in his shoulder. His hand ran though my hair and his body swayed us. I found that both soothing and arousing.

Soon, I was done crying and instead hiccuping. He chuckled.

"W-what's so funny?" I hiccupped again.

"You're hiccups are cute." He said. I blinked and looked up.

"Yea, right."

"Really. Just like you." I changed the subject.

"I-I guess I'm a dork now."

"Yep. So now we can hang out without you running when _they _pass us."

"But now they think I'm weird. Wait, more like they _know_ I'm weird."

"Don't ever call yourself weird, Erica. You're beautiful, and funny, and you kick evil's butt. I couldn't ask for an awesomer girl to fall for." I blinked. Was awesomer even a word? Wait, fall for?

"Fall for?" I ask. He nodded. "But, I'm not cool. No one likes a dork." I said, looking down. He lifted my face by my chin.

"I was thinking the same thing. Because your cool. And if not, then you're still the coolest kid that'll hang out with me." He said softly. He leaned to kiss me. I didn't stop him, his words lingering in my mind. His lips touched mine and I kissed back. We stayed that way till he needed to breath. He pulled away.

"Erica, will you go out with me?"

"Yes. I love you, Benny."

"I love you more."

"...I don't think so."

**_Alright! Review! Thanks for reading! Any requests would be nice! Yep, you tell me what to write! ~TrampledRose_**


End file.
